shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Heretic
'''Ryan Heretic '''is a Keyblade wielder and Mace Windu's apprentice. He was once a general in the Clone Wars. Goals *Become Mace Windu's apprentice (succeeded) *Defeat Darth Sidious (succeeded) Relationships Mace Windu Ryan is Mace Windu's apprentice. After his death, he swore revenge on Darth Sidious, A.K.A, Emperor Palpatine. After his demise, he saw the spirit of his master. Mac Grimborn Ryan met Mac since the Third Battle of Geonosis. At first, Mac thinks of Ryan as a human, until he told Mac that he is from the planet Mandalore. Ahsoka Tano Ryan first met Ahsoka and fought by her side. He considers her as his comrade in arms and eventually, he likes her as his sister. Dahlia Ryan is Dayu's partner and he likes her music. Anakin Skywalker Ryan formed a strong bond with Anakin Skywalker. Meg Griffin (EG) Ryan fell in love with Meg. Tavra Ryan cared about Tavra as a sister to him. But, when SkekSil killed her, he swore vengeance on him. Rian Ryan and Rian were good friends. He felt sorry for what happened to Mira. Poison Ivy (The Batman) Ryan encountered Poison Ivy at the accident. But before he could fight, Ivy turned him into Poison Plant. Thinking she is nice, she trained him to use his new plant powers and tells him to lure Terramar into a trap. Obi-Wan Kenobi Ryan met Obi-Wan Kenobi. Deker Clan Clan Heretic Ryan is in Clan Heretic, House Viszla. Appearance His appearance is like Dusk Shine in his EG form with a black cloak, a blue belt and orange boots. He has brown hair with orange streaks. Personality He is loyal, strong, passionate and wise. Ryan is also powerful. He can handle any weapon he has. List of nicknames *Ry-Ry (Ahsoka) *Her-Her (Mac) *Master Heretic (Onacanda Farr) *Master Jedi (Prime Minister Almec) *General Heretic (Captain Rex) *Young Jedi (Darth Sidious) *Boyfriend (Meg Griffin) *General (RB-551) *Sir (Commander Fox) *Padawan (Aayla Secura) *Old friend (Obi-Wan Kenobi) *Arathim slayer (Daughter) *Hero of Mandalore (Mandalorian citizens) *The Commando Slayer (Mac) *Captain (Sabine) *Arcturus () *Survivor (Captain Phasma) *Knight of the Order (Kylo Ren) *Child (Supreme Leader Snoke) *Fool (General Hux) Main weaponry *Cross-guard Darksaber *Starlight Keyblade *Yellow cross-guard Lightsaber *The Viszla Darksaber Trivia *Ryan is trained by Mace Windu. *His weapon is a cross-guard Darksaber. *He is the one who survived Order 66. *He will meet Mac in Fallen Jedi Order. *He is in love with his fellow love Meg Griffin (EG). *He is known to use magic with a spell book he have to defeat Fenrir Greyback. *He is the second one to be turned temporarily to the dark side, the first being Ahsoka Tano. Gallery Category:Original characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:In-love Heroes Category:Magical characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:OC characters Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Mac's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Team Category:Force-Sensitive characters Category:Tragic characters Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Warriors Category:Survivors Category:Darksabermen Category:Masters Category:Generals Category:Heroes who turned evil because of a villain Category:Love Interest Category:Characters who have a love interest Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who have lost loved ones Category:Team Thra Category:HEROES Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders Category:Duelists Category:Singing heroes Category:Characters who were evil because of another villain Category:Partners Category:Blaster users